Quand le dragon domine la princesse, le printemps fait des siennes
by Draymione09
Summary: Ah le printemps , qu'elle saison magnifique . Les oiseaux chantonnent et batifolent , les êtres humains on leur petit moment d'hormones en éruption mais, quand est-il des êtres à moitié animal ? L'histoire qui va suivre risque d'être citronné. NALU LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, ou Bonsoir.

En ce si beau jour - ou soirée -, un petit OS vient de ce publier. Mais pas un Dramione du monde Harry Potter. Car j''adore les mangas et donc un soir une petite idée m'a effleuré la pensée et voici ce que ça donne. J'avais passé une nuit blanche à lire des OS et FanFiction Fairy tail sur le couple "Natsu x Lucy" communément appelé "Nalu". Et en écrivant cette idée, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était souvent revenus ! Donc j'espère que ça sera quand même quelque chose d'original ! Car chaque histoire avec une même idée - plus ou moins - Peut être écrit différemment à chaque fois - à pars pour ce qui plagiat, on vous voit bande de connard :) -

Breffons! Ce OS se déroulera en 2 voir 3 partie. En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent! On se retrouve en bat les chouchous !

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de Hiro Mashima qui finit ce formidable manga intitulé "Fairy tail"

 _ **PS: Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe en avance!**_

Bonne lecture!

 **.0.**

Un matin, alors qu'un jeune homme au cheveux rose dormait , une soudaine chaleur le posséda. Il bougea dans son sommeil en grognant légèrement ne faisant pas attention à la personne près de lui. Une jeune fille au cheveux or dormait près de lui comme à son habitude mais pas parce qu'elle le voulait non mais car monsieur venait toujours squatté son lit ainsi que son appartement alors chaque matin quand elle se réveille , elle envoie son compagnon contre le mur à coup de pied. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est ce que cette journée allez sûrement être particulière.

Le jeune homme bougea à nouveau mais cette fois ci , il colla son bassin contre celui de la jeune mage constellationniste sens même faire attention. Celle-ci grogna dans son sommeil en sentant quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses et elle se demanda qu'est ce que cela pouvait être. Elle papillonna des yeux lentement et frissonna d'un coup en sentant le souffle chaud de son compagnon contre son cou , elle grogna et failli l'envoyer contre le mur comme à son habitude mais cette fois ci, elle ne bougea pas. Ou du moins, elle n'osa pas bougé. Car ce qu'elle sentait contre ses fesses n'était ni un objet , ni un livre ni même ses petit jouets personnelle qu'elle cachait bien précisément dans un tiroir verrouillé pour ne pas que ses compagnons y touche et qu'elle se retrouve en situation gênante. Non ce qu'elle sentait était l'érection du dragon slayer.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues , quand ça avait pu arriver. Jamais cela ne leur était arrivé. Jamais il n'avait bandé contre elle et elle se demandait même si parfois il savait ce qu'était le sexe certe par moment il était pervers mais toujours avec une once d'innocence. Elle souffla ne savant que faire, en faite si elle savait quoi à faire , le pousser hors de son lit en gueulant comme à son habitude mais cette fois ci. Elle n'eut pas envie de le faire, elle eut envie de faire autre chose. De faire quelque chose d'assez gênant mais excitant à la fois. Elle tourna la tête lentement vers lui, il dormait profondément et paisiblement. Elle se tourna face à lui lentement et mis une main sur son torse musclé elle la retira vivement. Il était bouillonnant beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Ca ne l'avait pas brûlé mais juste surprise. Elle remit sa main sur son torse et caressa lentement , elle se mordit la lèvre il était vraiment bien sculpté. Le jeune rose lui, bien qu'il dormait ce mit à frissonnait intensément sous ses petites caresses innocente. Innocente certe mais pas moins désagréable et excitante. De la sueur commença à perlait son front et lucy le remarqua, elle se demanda alors si il n'avait pas de fièvre donc elle se leva légèrement pour pouvoir s'assoir afin de toucher son front et de se lever par la suite pour lui apporter quelque chose sauf qu'en faisant cela, son bassin frola l'érection du rose qui se mit à gémir. La mage sursauta et écarquilla les yeux surprise par ce gémissement.

Elle toucha son front , il était vraiment brûlant mais pas comme si il avait de la fièvre. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il était vraiment étrange ce matin. Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en voyant la grosse érection de son compagnon de mission. Elle en rougit et serra son t-shirt entre ses cuisses , elle était gêné de cette situation mais surtout gêné de voir que ça lui faisait de l'effet. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers le boxer de son amis car celui ci avait maintenant pour habitude de dormir en boxer. Elle y posa sa main dessus faisant grogner le rose , elle sursauta et vit qu'il commençait à se réveiller. Elle paniqua et la seule solution qu'elle trouva était de faire comme si elle dormait lui tournant le dos comme tout à l'heure.

Quand le jeune homme se réveilla , il se sentit comme bouillir dans une marmite , il sué , il avait chaud et surtout, il était en érection. Il regarda son boxer en soufflant. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait tiens , il savait ce que c'était car on lui avait expliqué quand il était petit. Une fois il avait surpris macao bander et il lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait une bosse dans son pantalon et c'était même demandé si il s'était fait bobo. Alors celui ci avait préféré lui dire clairement la vérité et il se souvient encore de sa réaction , il frissonna " eurk" pensa-t-il. Il tourna la tête lentement et y vit la blonde , il a contempla un instant - ce que celle-ci trouva gênant car elle sentait son regard sur elle - sans trop savoir pourquoi il glissa sa main sur le dos de la blonde et se mit sur le côté. Il caressa ensuite sa hanche la redessinant , elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et encore plus quand celui ci descendis ses mains sur ses cuisses , il avait les mains tellement chaude .. tellement agréable qu'elle en frissonna intensément. Il souffla en sentant la peau tellement douce de sa compagne de voyage et continua ses caresses de haut en bat sur sa cuisse mais sa main se fit plus baladeuse et il la remonta très lentement comme fascinée par ce qu'il faisait. Il glissa sa main sous le t-shirt long de la jeune fille et effleura sa petite culotte qu'il devina en dentelle. Il se mordit la lèvre, son entre jambe lui faisait extrêmement mal , il n'avait jamais eu mal comme ça avant et pourtant il en a combattu des personnes mais cette douleur dans son boxer était vraiment des plus douloureuse qui soit. Alors instinctivement , il releva légèrement le t-shirt de la mage sens la réveiller - alors qu'elle l'était et qu'elle apprécié de plus en plus ses gestes - il vit que sa culotte était blanche avec des petits frou en dentelle, " j'en étais sûr" pensa-t-il en souriant. Il vint se coller à elle, son torse contre son dos et leur bassin coller entre eux. Il souffla de soulagement en sentant son érection s'engouffrait légèrement contre sa culotte entre ses fesses.

Elle n'en revenait pas , elle était dans une posture vraiment gênante et ce que faisait son ami - même si c'etais quand meme agreable - la gêné énormément , elle sentait que entre ses cuisses c'était un volcan en éruption et que ce pointe de poitrine commençait à se durcir. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne remarque pas qu'elle était réveillé. Le jeune homme sentit que celle ci était excité car il commença a baladé à nouveau ses mains sous son t-shirt en mettant sa tête dans son cou, elle essaya de garder un rythme cardiaque normal mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur quand la main du jeune dragon effleura sa poitrine, ses tétons durcirent aussitôt. Le jeune homme le sentit et il souffla contre son cou. Il posa sa main sur son sein le prenant à pleine main et le malaxa fermement en bougeant légèrement son bassin, son rythme cardiaque accéléra énormément et se retint tout gémissement jusqu'à ce qu'il lui pince le téton, elle gémit bruyamment ce qui fit revenir son compagnon à lui même.

Il s'écarta d'un coup et se leva rapidement les membres tremblant, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il se rhabilla rapidement et partit par la fenêtre comme à son habitude. Elle ouvrit les yeux , alla à sa fenêtre et le regarda partir rapidement, elle serra son t-shirt entre ses cuisses les joues aussi rose d'une fleur de cerisier.

\- Natsu .., marmonna-t-elle.

 **.**

Natsu arriver chez lui prit une longue douche froide, très longue douche froide n'en pouvant plus du tout. Il essayait de ne pas penser à elle, elle et ses jolies formes , elle et ses gémissements , elle et son excitation , elle et .. Il soupira en voyant que sa virilité rester droite comme un pique. Il était obligé de le faire , vraiment obligé. Il n'avait jamais fais ça avant et la il allait le faire, il allait se soulager en pensant à Mage préféré. Il mit sa main sur son membre et bougea sa main de haut en bat de plus en plus rapidement grognant bestialement tel un animal en rute.

\- Uhm .. lucy .., gémit-il

Il continua encore plus rapidement en l'imaginant crié son nom , gémir son nom, déhanché son merveilleu corps sur le sien, monté et descendre sur sa .., il allait venir , il allait jouir pour la première fois et même pas avec la fille qui hante ses pensées mais avec des caresses sous la douche armé de sa main.

\- Han lucy ..! Grogna-t-il bruyamment de plaisir en se déversant sur sa main et dans sa douche.

Il souffla de soulagement et regarda son membre se raidirent avec l'eau froide , il lava son corps en se demandant ce qu'il avait. Il avait si chaud, il était si .. excité ? Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi.

 **.**

Du côté de Lucy , elle s'était habillé et elle était allé a la guilde pour aller parler avec ses compagnons mais quand elle rentra. Il n'y avait presque personne. Ils étaient partis tous en mission mais il vit quand même ses amies au bar. Elle y alla en souriant.

\- Bonjour , les salua-t-elle avec le sourire.

\- Bonjour lucy, la saluèrent tous.

\- Tiens , bonjour lucy .., bailla mirajane.

\- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle à son amie.

\- Elle a un peu trop fais la fête avec luxus hier soir et ce matin, se moqua grey.

\- Juvia aussi veut faire la fête avec vous grey-sama ! Dit Juvia en se collant à lui.

\- Juvia ! Se plaignit-il en rougissant.

Lucy regarda Mirajane sens comprendre mais Levy arriva lentement en baillant bruyamment à moitié cassé en deux, elle s'assit lentement près de Lucy qui celle ci la regarda inquiète.

\- Ça ne va pas Levy ?

\- Si .. si .. Juste épuisé .. mira' un verre de jus d'orange s'il te plait , demanda Levy en baillant bruyamment.

\- Tout de suite .. Il faut que tu sois à nouveau en forme ..

\- En forme ? Dit Lucy en arquant un sourcil. En forme pourquoi ?

\- C'est le printemps.

\- Et donc ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, on ne t'a pas mise au courant, dit mirajane en souriant légèrement.

\- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda Lucy curieuse.

\- Les dragon slayer ont leur chaleur au printemps a partir de 18 voir 20 ans ils commencent à les avoir.

\- Comment ça ..? Demanda Lucy.

\- Ils sont chaud lapin, Luxus n'a pas arrêté depuis hier soir jusqu'à ce matin , j'en pouvais plus , gémit-elle épuisé. - j'ai du bataillé pour venir à la guilde comme ça je travaille un peu et je me repose

\- Et vu qu'il y a presque jamais personne au printemps car il y a beaucoup de mission on peut se reposer tranquillement, dit Levy en buvant son verre de jus d'orange que mira venait de lui donner.

\- Toi aussi Levy ? Rougit Lucy.

\- Gajeel n'arrête pas .. Que c'est bon mais épuisant j'ai des marques partout.

\- Oh , rougit-elle.

\- Bon on y va , se leva erza.

\- Ou ca ? Demanda Lucy surprise.

\- On part en mission avec grey et juvia. Lui sourit elle.

\- Oh , je vais prévenir natsu alors.

\- Non pas besoins repose toi tu as fais beaucoup de mission ces temps ci on a besoins que d'être trois.

\- Oh d'accord.

\- Au revoir lucy, dirent les trois avant de partir.

Une fois partis mirajane se mit à sourire légèrement avec levy, elle se tourna les regarda arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi vous souriez ?

\- Alors avec natsu .. C'était comment ?

\- Comment de .., Elle se stoppa se souvenant de ce matin, elle rougit violemment.

\- Oooh .. petite chose croustillante à raconter ? Demanda mira' bizarrement à nouveau en forme.

\- Je .. Natsu était bizarre ce matin .. il .. enfin il était bouillant et ..

\- Et il bandait et te touchait dans ton sommeil ? Continua levy souriante.

\- Oui ..

\- Il a ses chaleurs pour la première fois mais je ne sais pas si il sait ce que c'est, je ne sais pas si Igneel lui en parlé, dit Levy en réfléchissant.- métallicana avait prévenue gadjeel mais peut être que igneel n'avais pas pensé à lui dire.

\- Je .. comment ..

\- Oh ! Se souvint soudainement mirajane.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mira' ?

\- Luxus m'a laissé partir car justement il devait aller voir Natsu pour lui expliquer.

\- Mais luxus comment il ?

\- C'est le maître qui lui a dit.

\- Oh je comprend mieux.

\- Prépare toi , la taquina Levy.

Elle la frappa , les filles se mirent à rigolaient alors que cette pauvre Lucy était aussi rouge qu'une tomate au soleil.

 **.**

Un grand homme blond baraqué débarqua chez Natsu , dans le même état que lui. En chaleur , c'était le mot le plus approprié. Le dragon slayer de la foudre s'assit près de natsu qui haletait ayant vraiment très chaud.

\- Oye Natsu !

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en grognant.

\- Igneel a pas dû t'expliquer alors je vais le faire, au printemps à partir de 18 ou 20 ans cela depend des personnes les dragon slayer on ce qu'on appelle leur chaleur, comme les animaux.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ..? Demanda-t-il perdu.

\- Ça veut dire que tu va vouloir avoir du sexe avec une personne qui t'es vraiment chère ou que tu désire.

\- Du .. Mais j'ai ..

\- Je sais , ça viendra tout seul ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois y aller, je venais juste te prévenir.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le blond baraqué avait beaucoup trop chaud et beaucoup trop d'envie pour bavarder pendant des heures. Il était déjà pressé d'aller retrouver sa demoiselle au long cheveux blanc. Quand à natsu lui , il était rouge, il avait les joues en feu , déjà qu'il essayait de ne pas penser à Lucy, ce que Luxus venait de lui dire ne l'arrangeait pas mais alors pas du tout. Il se sentit à nouveau son entre jambe faire des siennes , il grogna bruyamment les joues aussi rouge qu'un piment. Il n'allait tout de même pas encore se masturber en pensant à Lucy, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à nouveau. C'était malsain et cruel car il ne pouvait la toucher alors qu'il en mourrait littéralement d'envie.

La mordre, la caresser, la griffer , la léchouiller , l'embrasser .. Voilà à quoi il pensait à cet instant. Son odorat et ses sens se mirent en éveille beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude tellement qu'il pouvait sentir que Lucy était à la guide. Il prit un coussin et le serra fort avec ses mains tellement qu'il voulait aller directement là bas et la prendre avec lui, la kidnapper même. Il voulait l'emmener chez lui tel un loup ramenant sa proie dans sa tanière et il l'aurait complètement dévoré. Dévoré de baiser, dévoré de caresse tout. Oh oui tout. Il secoua la tête en se rendant compte à quoi il venait de penser, il était devenue fou. Non. ELLE le rendait fou.

 **.**

Lucy partit vers son appartement quand elle avait vu Luxus rentrer dans la guilde dans un état second. Puis Gadjeel aussi était venue pour sa Levy , elle la voyait encore gémir de désespoir car elle voulait encore se reposer mais pas de répit avec les dragon slayer. Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle ne vit qui l'étonna grandement, d'habitude Natsu squatter toujours avec Happy mais celui ci, était partis avec Wendy et Carla en mission. Elle soupira longuement d'aise appréciant le silence et se laissa tombé sur son lit. Elle n'entendit que l'horloge tourner, encore et encore.

Tic Tac .. Tic Tac .. Tic tac ..

Elle n'entendait que ce bruit, elle se leva d'un coup ayant assez d'entendre ce son en boucle dans sa tête et alla dans sa salle de bain. Quand elle entra elle enleva ses vêtements et alluma l'eau afin de prendre un bon bain chaud. Quand elle s'y installa elle soupira d'aise. Que c'était bon. Un bon bain chaud. Elle ferma les yeux mais son esprit, vicieux, l'amena à penser à Natsu. Et à ce qu'il c'était passé ce matin , "alors il a ses chaleurs , voilà pourquoi il était aussi étrange ce matin" pensa-t-elle en rougissant en s'enfonçant dans l'eau un peu plus faisant des bulles avec sa bouche a la surface de l'eau.

Elle essaya de penser à autre chose mais voilà , elle ne pouvait pas. Ou elle ne voulait pas ? Peut être un peu des deux. Elle repensait déjà à sa bosse contre ses fesses. Sa grosse bosse. Elle frotta ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre se sentant mouillé - et pas qu'à cause de l'eau - son souffle sur sa nuque, elle se mordit la lèvre. Ses mains sur son sein , elle mit une main sur sa poitrine qu'il avait touché tantôt dans la matiné. Elle le malaxa lentement gémissent et elle se rappela quand celui ci lui avait pincé le téton, elle le fit à son tour.

\- Han ..! Gémit-elle bruyamment.

Elle baissa le regarda haletante sur sa poitrine; sa poitrine était gonflé , elle se sentait gonflé et ses tétons était vraiment bien durci rien que les frôler la faisait gémir. Elle regarda ensuite ses cuisses qu'elle avait serré l'une contre l'autre. Elle passa sa main entre et descendis celle ci directement entre ses cuisses pour se caresser. Elle était vraiment très humide elle mit ses doigts en elle et se doigta longuement en se cambrant. Elle avait l'habitude de se toucher mais la c'était intense. Elle imagina que c'était les doigts de natsu puis elle imagina sa langue entrer en elle , elle se pinça le clitoris ce la fit crier de plaisir.

\- Natsu uhm ..! Gémit-elle en enlevant ses doigts.

Elle n'avait pas jouit, elle n'avait jamais réussit à se faire jouir quand elle se caressait mais cette fois-ci elle avait bien senti que ça avait été intense. Car elle avait pensé à lui. Elle était folle. Non. IL la rendait folle.

 **.**

Quand elle sortit du bain ,elle enfila une serviette est sortis. Elle s'assit sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir. Elle voulait savoir comment allait Natsu. Mais si elle allait là bas , il lui sauterait dessus. Rien que de pensais à ça , elle se mit à rougir. Elle se frappa les joues et se leva déterminé. Elle alla direction son armoire et regarda ce qu'elle allait prendre , elle ne savait pas quoi mettre mais d'un côté, si elle faisait sa première fois autant prendre quelque chose d'assez jolie. Elle vit une robe rose avec un gros décolleté plongeant et le bat faisait des forme circulaire en zigzag tout autour de la robe. Elle prit la robe et l'enfila , elle était assez courte comme presque tous ses vêtements , elle arrivait à peu près à mis-cuisse. Après sa robe enfilé elle alla dans son tiroir à sous vêtement et prit une culotte rose mais elle changea vite d'avis et la reposa prenant à la place un string rose pâle qui était à peu prêt de la même couleur que sa robe et l'enfila tout en rougissant " mais qu'est ce que je fais ?" pensa-t-elle les joues en feu. Elle secoua la tête prit des sandales rose du même ton que sa robe avec des noeuds papillons derrière. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et souffla , elle fit de petite couette de chaque côté de sa tête mais laissa le reste de ses cheveux long détaché. Elle mit ensuite son parfum puis se regarda à nouveau. Voila. Elle était prête. Alla sortit et alla direction sa porte.

\- J'arrive Natsu,dit elle avant de sortir de chez elle.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers chez lui lentement , allait-elle vraiment faire ça ? Oui. Depuis ce matin,elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui et rien qu'à lui. Puis ce que qu'avais dit mirajane et levy ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé non plus. Il était en chaleur, il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais Luxus était à lui dire - enfin sûrement - Il fallait qu'elle sache si il allait bien et ensuite, elle avisera. Elle entra dans la forêt et après quelque pa elle arriva devant chez Natsu. Un panneau sur le côté écrit " Natsu et Happy ". Elle souffla. Sayait , elle y était. Elle avança lentement vers la porte et se mordit la lèvre ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, partir en courant ou toquer ? Elle préféra toquer , elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et toqua lentement.

\- Natsu c'est moi , dit elle lentement. - je peux entrer.

Elle entendit un grognement digne d'un animal quelle en frissonna ce que " l'animal " en question ressentis tout aussi tôt. Il souffla , il était bouillant et hésité à lui dire de rentrer car si il le faisait, il lui sauterait dessus sans aucune hésitation tellement qu'il avait envie d'elle et puceau ou pas l'animal en lui savait parfaitement s'y prendre. Après quelque longue seconde - que lucy trouva extrêmement longue - de silence , il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

\- Entre, dit d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner la belle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et rentra puis referma la porte derrière elle, il était dans le noir elle ne voyait pas ou il était mais lui si et fut ravie de la tenue que celle ci porter.

\- Natsu ? L'appela-t-elle en regardant partout et essayant d'avancer à taton.

Il sourit et se leva lentement, elle entendit le bruit du canapé et tourna la tête sachant très bien ou celui ci était situé et s'avança vers lui, celui ci bougea vers elle mais de façon à atterrir derrière celle ci. Elle sursauta en sentant un torse musclé se mettre contre son dos. Il prit ses hanches dans sa main et les caressa fermement les redessinant. Elle se mordit la lèvre, il décala ses cheveux sur le côté pour pouvoir avoir sa nuque de libre. Il renifla longuement son parfum ,ça l'ennivrais. Elle frissonna intensément , il la poussa d'un coup sur le petit canapé qu'il avait et vins sur elle directement alors qu'il alla embrasser son cou longuement la faisant gémir elle le repoussa un instant. Il grogna bruyamment ronchonnant lui arrachant un petit sourire.

\- Allume la lumière .. je veux te voir .., chuchota-t-elle.

Il crut presque fondre sur place tellement que sa voix était désireuse. Il alluma des bougies qu'il avait en soufflant dessus des flammes sortant de sa bouche , elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvris et elle vit nastu de dos allumé quelque bougie, il était en boxer, seulement en boxer. Elle se redressa légèrement en prenant appuie sur ses coudes lentement et le regarda faire , il se retourna la regarda, son regard était tellement intense. Elle de mordit la lèvre , il vint vers elle et se remit au dessus d'elle lentement. Elle se laissa tomber et il reprit ses baisers dans son cou avidement cette fois-ci comme s'il voulait la dévorer entièrement.

Oui. Il voulait la dévorer entièrement. Elle le rendait complètement dingue et si elle s'était habillé ainsi c'est qu'elle aussi voulait de lui. Elle savait ce qu'il l'attendait alors il n'avait pas à se retenir de quoi que ce soit. Il descendit alors ses baisers vers son décolleté qui lui faisait de l'oeil depuis tout à l'heure. Lucy continua de gémir même si c'était plus des soupir d'aise qu'autre chose. Il baissa sa bretelle, elle serra les cuisses en se mordant la lèvre , légèrement gêné. Il le sentit mais continua quand même car il savait que cela lui faisait énormément d'effet. Il continua de baisser ses bretelles , elle le laissa lui baisser le haut de sa robe et cacha sa poitrine gêné en regardant ailleurs. Il sourit enleva ses mains et souffla, il l'avait vu nue plusieurs fois mais la , ça lui faisait vraiment de l'effet. Il prit en main un de ses seins et vins léchouiller les tétons durci de sa partenaire au cheveux or. Elle gémit en caressant les cheveux de Natsu, il les malmena un très long moment. Mordillant, léchouillant, suçotant et pinçant. Cette pauvre Lucy n'en pouvait plus et ses gémissements ne cessait de résonner comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de son amant. Il suçota la peau de son sein à plusieurs reprise la mordillant par moment et il se rendit compte qu'il lui faisait des petites marques rouge violacé,il se mordit la lèvre pensant qu'il venait de faire une bêtise ou pire, qu'il avait fait du mal à Lucy sens s'apercevoir. Celle ci du sentir son mal être car elle lui caressa la joue.

\- Ce n'est rien Natsu .. ce ne sont que des suçons , lui chuchota-t-elle pour le rassuré.

\- Ça te fait mal ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet ne sachant ce que c'était.

\- Non , du tout, lui sourit-elle attendrit par son innocence.

Il souffla de soulagement et embrassa une dernière fois sa poitrine avant de remonter vers son cou qu'il embrassa plusieurs fois comme pour se faire pardonner. Elle gémit sous ses baisers se rendant compte qu'elle en était sensible. Il en profita pour remonter sa robe lentement redessinant ses jolies cuisses. Elle frissonna sans se rendre vraiment compte que les mains du dragon slayer remontait lentement vers son entre cuisse. Il lécha son cou en caressant son string , elle était trempé. Elle sursauta et retint un gémissement. Elle serra les cuisses honteuse coinçant la main de Natsu entre par la même occasion. Il sourit embrassa sa joue.

\- Laisse moi faire Luce .. Je le sens que tu en as envie .., lui chuchota-t-il lentement.

Elle desserra ses cuisses pour le laisser faire , rouge de honte sentant sa cyprine inonder son string. Il la remercia d'un baiser sur son cou et caressa le bout de tissu mouillée, fin qu'il était , il pouvait caresser sa vulve sens même le retirer. Ce qu'il fit. Il lui malaxa son petit d'amour lentement en dévorant de baiser son cou à nouveau alors qu'elle gémissait longuement. Après quelque petite minute, lassé et frustré, il passa sa main à l'intérieur et introduisit un doigt en elle. Elle se cambra , il souffla c'était vraiment très humide et l'odeur de celle ci arriva vite à ses narines. Il se contrôla comme il put pour ne pas la prendre là tout de suite. Mais il savait que Lucy était vierge. Comme lui. Il le savait car il avait surpris une conversation de sa belle mage avec mirajane dans la bibliothèque de la guilde alors qu'il la cherchait. Lucy lui avait avoué être toujours vierge car elle attendait le bon avant de se donner - même si d'après elle c'était dur de tenir -.

Il fut vite extirpé de ses pensées en entendant les gémissements de sa belle mage. Il introduisit un deuxième doigts en elle et le bougea lentement en elle, faisant de lent vas et viens comme il avait fait tantôt sur son membre ce matin quand il était rentré chez lui. Lucy se cambra , elle se sentait si bien, les doigts de natsu en elle la rendait complètement dingue avec ses délicieux vas et viens - bien qu'un peu trop lent à son goût - elle donna un léger coup de bassin en espérant qu'il comprenne qu'elle voulait qu'il accélère ses caresses avec ses doigts. Ce qui , visiblement, sembla-t-il comprendre car il accéléra ses vas et viens ce qui la fit gémir un peu plus fort.

\- Uhm ..! Natsu ..! Gémit-elle bruyamment.

Il lui mordit le cou avec ses petites canines qu'il avait toujours eut, elle cria de surprise ne s'y étant pas attendue. Il l'avait mordu sous son une pulsion, l'entendre gémir son nom le rendait complètement , déjà que son entrejambe était douloureuse maintenant c'était plus que douloureux. Quand il entra un troisième doigts en elle, il se sentit ses parois se resserrer autour de ses doigts , il fronça les sourcils continua de bouger lentement.

\- Luce tu .., parvint-il à dire avant de se faire couper.

\- Han ! Cria-t-elle de plaisir en se cambrant.

Elle venait de jouir. Pour la première fois, elle venait d'avoir un orgasme. Elle en eut les jambes tremblante, elle haletait littéralement tellement que c'était bon. Il retira ses doigts dégoulinant de cyprine et les lécha , elle le regarda faire les joues rouge et la réparation saccadé. Il se mordit la lèvre et vint coller son bassin entre ses cuisses elle sursauta - lâchant un gémissement au passage - en sentant le désir de Natsu.

\- Je n'en peux plus Lucy .. laisse moi te posséder .., dit il d'une voix rauque.

Elle se sentit littéralement fondre en entendant ses mots sortir de sa jolie bouche , elle caressa ses abdos lentement - les redessinant avec ses doigts - en hochant la tête.

\- Viens Natsu .., dit elle lentement en se mordant la lèvre.

Il enleva sa robe la jetant plus loin à l'aveuglette puis enleva lentement son dernier vêtement admirant la belle vu de ce corps si magnifique. Elle se sentit rougir à nouveau et mit la paume de sa main devant sa bouche. Elle voyait sa bosse et elle était vraiment grosse ce qui voulait dire que son amant était un étalon bien monté. Elle allait avoir mal, elle le savait et ça commença à lui faire peur. Natsu entendit le coeur de sa belle battre rapidement contre sa poitrine. Après avoir jeter le string un peu plus loin lui aussi , il caressa ses cuisses lentement. Au moment ou il allait se pencher il vit que la lumière des bougies commençait à s'éteindre petit à petit. Il se leva alors et décida à la place d'allumé la fumé. Lucy le regarda faire , sa peur se calmant peu à peu. Natsu pris une couette et la mis devant la cheminé puis un coussin qu'il mit sur la couette avant de venir vers Lucy. Il vint contre elle embrasser son cou avant de la soulever par les fesses - lui arrachant un petit cris de surprise par la même occasion - et de l'emmener vers la cheminé. Il l'allongea délicatement et embrassa son cou tendrement. Elle frissonna, elle ne le savait pas si tendre ni si romantique , mais elle savait que c'était pas fait exprès,il avait fait ça instinctivement mais ça la toucha quand même. Il la contempla un long moment , en caressant sa peau fine et douce - lui arrachant quelque petit frisson au passage - il la trouva magnifique et il avait vraiment envie d'elle. Il commença à avoir chaud à nouveau , bouillonnant , ce fut l'heure.

Il enleva son boxer lentement en soupirant d'aise ,laissant son attribut masculin à l'air libre le laissant respirer , celui-ci avait été bien trop à l'étroit. Lucy rougit violemment en voyant le monstre sortir de sa cage, comme elle le pensait c'était gros, bien que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un pénis , cela lui paraissait vraiment gros. Natsu colla leur corps et dirigea sa virilité directement entre ses cuisses. Il le laissa glissé en elle lentement en soupirant d'aise, c'était tellement chaud et humide. Il sentit une résistance et il la regarda, elle hocha la tête tremblante puis après avoir collé son front au sien il déchira son hymen lui enlevant toute trace de pureté au passage. Il sentit l'odeur du sang coulé entre les cuisses de sa mage. Elle se mit à pleurer ayant mal , cette douleur était horrible. Natsu ne supportant pas de la voir aussi mal il l'embrassa plusieurs fois dans le cou la calinant pour que la douleur disparaissent ce qui se passa petit à petit , elle donna un petit coup de bassin comme pour l'inciter à entrer entièrement en elle. Ce qu'il fit en grognant de plaisir bruyamment, il crut presque jouir. Son entre était si étroit et tellement chaud, Lucy éprouva à nouveau de la douleur, il fallait avouer que le membre de son compagnon ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Natsu commença de lent vas et viens enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de sa belle blonde qui gémit légèrement de douleur. Le rose embrassa le cou de lucy plusieurs fois à nouveau pour ne plus qu'elle est mal et cela commença à marcher car elle sentit de nouvelle sensation au bas de son ventre. Une agréable sensation , elle se mit gémir le nom de son amant et caressa ses cheveux l'incitant à aller plus vite mais une partie de Natsu assez vicieuse voulait l'entendre lui demandé, alors il continua lentement - même si cela le tué -. Lucy gémit de frustration et planta ses ongles dans son dos.

\- Natsu ..! Se plaignit-elle.

\- Oui luce ?demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Je t'en supplie ..

\- Oui ?

\- Je veux que tu .. Uhmm .., gémit-elle.

\- Dit le moi Lucy .., lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Plus vite Natsu .. va plus vite .., rougit-elle violemment.

Il sourit et accéléra ses vas et viens qui devinrent beaucoup plus passionné et beaucoup plus profond. Lucy s'accrocha à ses bras , Natsu la faisait crier et gémir tellement fort qu'elle se surprit à toujours vouloir qu'il fasse ça. Il grogna bruyamment de plaisir , des grognements bestiales. C'était bon, tellement bon, il colla bien leurs corps et alla de plus en plus en profondément en elle. Elle cria de plaisir et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. C'était tellement bon de le sentir naviguer en elle mais surtout de sentir son corps bouillant contre le sien. Il était tellement bouillant qu'elle aurait pu limite fondre dans ses bras comme une glace au soleil. Le dragon continua de naviguer en elle aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. La sueur commença à perler leur corps, leurs souffles étaient devenue saccade avide de plaisir l'un comme l'autre. D'un mouvement de bassin, Lucy se retrouva sur Natsu , elle voulait elle aussi bouger avec lui alors elle ondula son bassin lentement sur le pénis de son ami qui lui la regardait faire le regard envoûté. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait une sacré belle vue mais celui ci commença à s'impatienter de la lenteur de sa belle.

\- Luce .., la prévient-il.

\- Uhm ..? Lui souria-t-elle.

\- Vasy plus vite !

\- Supplie moi .. , lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille penchant donc son corps contre celui de son amant.

Il grogna mais sourit, plutôt coquine, il caressa son dos et descendit ses mains sur ses jolies fesses rondelette pour les caresser fermement. Il était en bonne position très bonne position, il était au fond d'elle et il pouvait y être un long moment à répétition dans cette position. Il lui remonta ses mains et pressa son corps contre le sien collant sa jolie poitrine généreuse contre son torse musclé.

\- Un autre jour peut être, lui chuchota-t-il en souriant.

Elle le regarda, incrédule , les mains du rose se placèrent sur ses hanches lentement. Il les prit fermement dans sa main et donna un brusque coup de rein, ayant beaucoup trop envie d'elle pour jouer à ce délicieux jeux qu'elle voulait faire. Elle cria bruyamment de plaisir en se cambrant mais le rose remonta une de ses mains sur son dos pour la garder bien contre lui. Il commença ses vas et viens de plus en plus profond et plus sauvage. Il lui donna plusieurs coup de rein la faisant crier de plaisir à répétition. Il serra les dents allant de plus en plus vite ,elle hurla la présent alors que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner bruyamment de plaisir. C'était tellement bon d'être en elle. Il continua un long moment sa tête dans son cou, elle criant à chaque coup de rein qu'il lui donnait. Elle bougea contre lui comme elle put. Au bout d'un long moment de plaisir ,elle sentit les même sensation que tout à l'heure en ayant eu son premier orgasme. Ses paroi vaginale se resserre contre le membre durci de son amant,, celui ci se sentait venir aussi alors ,il donna un dernier coup de rein. Ils jouirent ensemble en criant le prénom de l'autre.

Dans la petite maison du dragon slayer, on entendait des souffle saccadé.Le dragon slayer embrassa le nez de sa belle mais l'un comme l'autre était épuisé, alors natsu se retira lentement de lucy - lui arrachant un petit gémissement au passage - il la coucha près de lui elle se colla à lui en embrassa sa joue puis ferma les yeux il la prit contre lui et en fis de même. Quand ils se réveilleront demain matin, tout ne sera plus comme avant.

 **.0.**

Oh! Re salut toi! Tu as déjà fini de lire? Mais tu es un rapide toi dit donc ahaha! Je veux tous savoir! Qu'en pensez-vous de cette première partie? Les lemons ? Le contenu? Pas trop de faute j'espère? Dit moi tout mon chouchou!

Sur ceux, je vous laisse la suite arrivera j'espère bientôt. :D

 _ **PS: Si vous trouvez cette OS sur le blog fanfictionnaluft . skyrock . com ceci est normal, c'est un de mes blogs :)**_

KISS KISS.

Morgane.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour , Bonsoir. Me revoici enfin après un long moment d'absence. Voici enfin la dernière partie de ce OS. Merci aux quelques personnes qui m'ont lu.

 **ttitania 2002** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mon sens du détail t'es transpercé ! J'espère cette deuxième et dernière partie de OS te plaira tout autant. ;)

 **Segadora** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et pour tes encouragements ;)

 **Annanonyme** Merci beaucoup ! Je sais les fautes .. Malheureusement je n'ai pas béta pour le moment .. Quand jen aurais une je la ferais corriger mes fautes ;) Voici enfin la suite tant attendu ahaha !

 **AElaEla** Team perverse ehehe t'inquiète je ne te blâme pas ;) Merci pour ton commentaire et voici la suite tant attendu hehe ! ( Avec encore du lemon couquine ;D )

Je m'excuse encore d'avance pour les fautes. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

 **.0.**

En ce matin ensoleillé, un jeune homme aux cheveux rose se réveilla près d'une belle jeune fille au cheveux or. Il la regarda dormir paisiblement dans ses bras et lui caressa du bout des doigts ses jolies épaule douce - la faisant frissonner - il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de celle ci. Il se rappela de cette merveilleuse soirée, que ça avait été bon,si il l'avait su il l'aurait possédé dès leur rencontre ça aurait éviter toute ses situations gênante chez elle. Il mit sa tête dans son cou collant son corps bouillant au sien ,il avait encore très chaud. Des qu'il l'a voyait, il voulait la posséder toute la journée sans même lui laisser une once de répit. Il se mordit la lèvre,son membre était devenu aussi droit qu'un pique, il embrassa plusieurs fois son cou de baiser brûlant la faisant gémir dans son sommeil - ce qui n'arrangeait pas son état -. Il frotta sa virilité contre la cuisse de la mage en dévorant de baiser son cou désireux.

Ce que le dragon slayer ne savait pas c'est que la petite lucy venait de se réveiller ,il était bien trop occupé à lui baiser, des - délicieux - baisers dans le cou pour s'en rendre compte. Elle sentit que son compagnon était en train de frotter son pénis contre sa cuisse alors ,elle tendit la main vers celui ci et le caressa du bout des doigts ce qui eut l'effet d'une bombe. Natsu releva la tête et la regarda avec envie , il colla son front aux siens. Elle lui caressa son torse en ne le lâchant pas du regard. Celui ci donna un coup de bassin contre la main de lucy ,l'air de dire " vas y continue ce que tu faisais" alors, elle prit son membre dans sa main et fis de lent vas et viens. Il gémit bruyamment ce qui l'encouragea à le faire plus vite.

\- Oh oui luce ..! Grogna-t-il.

Elle continua souriante , qu'est ce que c'était jouissif de voir un homme à sa merci. Elle continua plus lentement mais plus fermement avec ses deux mains cette fois ci, natsu se mit à grogner bruyamment. Qu'elle sadique, elle le faisait littéralement languir alors qu'il avait une sacré envie. Il bougea son bassin contre ses mains mais ça ne fonctionna pas alors il enleva d'un coup ses mains se mit face à elle ses jambes de chaque côté d'elle et prit ses gros seins en mains mettant sa pauvre virilité gonflé entre. Elle se mordit la lèvre et le regarda faire ses vas et viens entre ses seins, elle gémit bruyamment, ça lui faisait de l'effet. Il sourit quand elle prit l'initiative de tenir sa poitrine toute seule et de les frotter en même temps que son sexe faisait des vas et viens entre. Elle regarda le gland du jeune homme venir et partir en face de son visage, elle se mordit la lèvre. Le rose accéléra grognant bruyamment de plaisir. Que c'était bon d'être entre ses magnifiques melon juteux. Déjà qu'ils étaient très confortable comme oreiller alors si en plus, ils servaient à le branler , c'était parfait. Il descendit une main entre les cuisses de la jeune fille et il remarqua que ses lèvres intime était humide. Il se mordit la lèvre, quelle vilaine fille celle la. Il entra un doigt en elle, rien qu'un seul et elle se cambra mouillant encore plus. Il fut agréablement surpris à quelle point celle ci était aussi sensible, "beaucoup plus qu'hier on dirait même" pensa-t-il. Il entra un deuxième et bougea son doigts ainsi que son bassin. Lucy gémit bruyamment se cambrant. Mais au bout d'un moment Natsu se sentit au bord de l'explosion et il ne voulait pas se déverser sur son si jolie visage - bien qu'une partie de lui ne dirait sûrement pas non - il se retira d'un coup ce qui surprit lucy et il retira même ses doigts.

\- Natsu mais pourquoi tu-

Elle fut couper par le doigt de celui ci sur ses jolies lèvre , il vint se mettre entre ses cuisses en releva une , il embrassa sa jolie jambe quand elle se mit sur son épaule alors que l'autre,il la garda écarter. Il malaxa la boule de chair de la douce ce qui lui arracha de long gémissement d'extase, elle était parfaite. Il rentra d'un coup de rein en elle, son sexe glissant en elle comme du beurre sur du pain. Elle se cambra en criant de plaisir. Il bougea rapidement en elle se tenant à sa jambe qui était sur son épaule et l'autre main écarter son autre cuisse. Natsu grogner bruyamment de grognement animal, elle était tellement humide et serré , il pouvait naviguait si facilement en elle tellement que cela glissait tout seul. Il donna un gros coup de rein ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Elle cria son nom en se cambrant à nouveau , il se mordit la lèvre. Elle était absolument désirable. Il continua alors ses coup de rein elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder entrer et sortir d'elle dans un rythme en continue. Elle failli jouir tellement cette vu l'excitait au plus au point. Elle releva le visage vers son amant qui lui était en pleine extase aussi. Il se pencha pour coller son front contre celui de son amante. Il allait venir et elle avec lui car il sentait les parois vaginale de celle-ci se resserrer contre son pénis. Il donna un ultime coup de rein la faisant jouir en première , il la suivit rapidement.

Ils reprirent leur souffle , il se retira d'elle et s'étala sur celle-ci sa tête entre sa généreuse poitrine. D'une main légèrement tremblante du à son orgasme , elle caressa ses jolie cheveux rose tendrement. Il soupira d'aise se sentant au paradis dans ses bras, il caressa lentement une de ses hanches en silence. Ils s'écoutèrent reprendre leur souffle n'osant point parler et briser ce silence si paisible. Mais Lucy finit par le briser quand même.

\- Natsu ? demanda-t-elle rougissante.

\- Uhm ?

\- Il faut que .. enfin .. il faudrait que je prennes une douche ..

\- Uhmm .. Mais on est bien là , dit il d'un air gamin.

\- Mais j'ai ton sperme entre mes cuisses qui coule ..

\- Et alors ? C'est avec ça que je te ferais des bébés non ?

Elle se stoppa net devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate et le repoussa gêner de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il grogna bruyamment, voulant rester coller à elle. A son comportement il n'avait pas compris que ce qu'il venait de dire avait été extrêmement gênant à entendre.

\- T-Tu es sérieux Natsu ?! Tu t'es entendu ?

\- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai non ? C'est comme ça qu'on fait les bébés.

\- Oui mais ..! Enfin tu ne peux pas sortir ce genre de phrase comme ça !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est extrêmement gênant Natsu !

\- Mais en quoi ? Je ne veux que toi tu l'as bien sentis non ? Je n'ai envie que de toi car tu es ma moitié , c'est toi que j'ai choisi c'est avec toi que je ferais ma vie.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma ne sachant que dire -pour une fois-. Ce qu'il venait de dire était tellement romantique et si .. sincère qu'elle se crut presque dans ses romans qu'elle lisait. Elle lui tourna le dos vivement prenant la couette pas loin pour l'enrouler autour d'elle rougissant telle une grosse tomate.

\- BAKA !

Elle partit rapidement vers -ce qui devrait- être la douche de celui-ci horriblement gêné. Et ferma la porte brusquement. Le jeune au cheveux rose regarda le plafond complètement nue vu qu'elle avait pris la couette, il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien la gêner. Il l'avait choisi , pour qu'il soit sienne. Pourquoi était-elle partit aussi gêner ? C'est à ni rien y comprendre, les filles étaient vraiment dur à comprendre pour lui. Il soupira et se leva en entendant l'eau de la douche. Il alla dans la salle de bain entrant sens aucune pudeur et la rejoignit dans sa douche , elle sursauta en sentant son torse musclé contre son dos , elle n'osa pas se tourner. Il prit du savon la mis sur l'éponge et commença à lui laver le dos , il ne put résister à la contempler elle était tellement bien faite cette femme. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule lentement sortit sa langue le lécha remontant vers son cou, elle frémissa.

\- uhm ..

Il lacha l'éponge et vins caresser son ventre -lui arrachant quelque frémissement au passage- et commença à descendre et passer sa main entre ses cuisses , elle sentit d'ailleurs que ses baisers dans le cou devenait de plus en plus avide et passionné. Alors, elle écarta la main du dragon slayer -bien que celui ci grogna de mécontentement-.

\- Non stop natsu , on viens de le faire.

\- Mais j'ai encore envie moi.

\- J'ai dis non, il faut que je trouve une mission à faire pour payer mon loyer.

\- Je vais venir avec toi alors.

\- Je te préviens on le fera pas devant happy !

\- Mais Happy .. c'est Happy. Il dort il entendra rien.

" Mais bien sûr " pensa-t-elle. Ils prirent leur douche puis s'habillèrent , bien sur Lucy dû utiliser un ses vêtements stellaire car vu ce qui c'était passé la veille c'était un peu compliqué de remettre les même vêtements. Ils allèrent à la guilde ,la main de Natsu posé sur les fesses de Lucy, ils entrèrent dans celle ci. Mirajane était au comptoir et elle lui envoya un sourire , celle ci rougit et préféra aller voir les missions. Happy arriva.

\- Oyeeee Natsuuuu !

\- Hey mon pote, dit il en se tournant ,souriant. - Alors la mission avec carla et wendy c'était bien ?

\- Oui on a réussi à aider la vieille mémé à se débarrasser du monstre qu'elle avait dans son jardin.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Salut happy ! Dit Lucy en arrivant un papier à la main. - Sayait j'ai trouvé une mission.

\- Tant mieux on peut y aller car j'ai envie la.

\- Natsu ! S'indigna-t-elle en frappant natsu, rouge de honte.

\- Oh Oh .. Aurais-je manqué quelque chose ? Dit happy en mettant une main sur sa bouche d'un air moqueur.

\- Oui c'est ma femelle.

\- NATSU !

\- Lucyyyyy .. j'ai enviiie , dit il d'un grognement bestiale tout en marchant.

\- Pas maintenant Natsu enfin, dit elle en rougissant.

\- Dit Lucy c'est quoi la mission déjà ?

\- On doit aller cueillir des fleurs rare dans une grande forêt enchantées. Et vu que nous sommes des "fées", les villageois veulent que nous nous en occupions.

\- Et c'est payé combien ?

\- Plusieurs pièce d'or.

\- Pour de simple fleurs ?

\- Ce ne sont pas de simple fleurs. Ce sont des fleurs de guérisons qui bien infusé donne un remède contre les rhumes, fait disparaître les cicatrices et apparemment ferait même pousser les cheveux !

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi ils ont besoins de ses fleurs.

\- Ah sayait on est arrivés ! Dit elle en s'arrêtant à la lisière de la forêt. - Le vieille homme de tout à l'heure m'a dit qu'il fallait rentrer dans la forêt, les fleurs sont assez compliqué à trouver.

Ils entrèrent Natsu grognant toujours et marmonnant son mécontentement. Ils cherchent longuement encore et encore mais rien. Elle soupira la nuit presque tombé et s'assit lourdement sur le par terre.

\- Pas une seule fleur ..Dit-elle désespéré.

\- Pas une , tu es bien sur qu'on est au bonnne endroit ? Dit Happy épuisé.

\- Oui bien sur .. Ça se voit bien au paysage et au ciel que c'est une forêt enchanté mais aucune fleurs .. je comprend pas.

\- Moi je propose qu'on dorme et qu'on fasse enfin des galipettes, s'exclama Natsu.

\- Natsu ! Dit elle en le frappant mais celui-ci retint sa main à temps.

\- Je t'ai suivis toute la journée et je t'ai aidé maintenant on plante notre tente et on fait l'amour.

Elle rougit violemment et cria son nom affreusement gêné pendant que happy lançait des répliques obscènes. La tente fut vite monté mais lucy prétexta avoir faim d'abord. Natsu grogna mais ne protesta pas car lui aussi avait un petit creux quand même. Il alluma un feu et partis chercher un animal à manger pendant que Happy mangeait ses poissons. Lucy mit du bouillons sur le feu et rajouta plusieurs choses dedans pour faire une bonne soupe somptueuse. Natsu arriva avec un sanglier déjà griffait , Lucy grogna.

\- J'espère qu'il est pas carbonisé cette fois hein?

\- Hummmm ça sent bon luce', dit il en reniflant ce qu'il y avait dans la petite marmite.

\- Ne m'ignore pas ! Dit elle énerver puis souffla.- C'est du bouillon, j'ai rajouté quelque champignons , patate et carottes avec du chou que j'avais ramené comme provisions que le vieille homme m'avait donné aux villages.

\- On mange ?

\- Ouais moi aussi je veux goûter !!

\- Mais ne m'ignorez pas !

\- C'EST CHAUUUD !! Dirent-ils en goûtant.

\- Bien fait ! Ça vous apprendra !

Lucy les servit bien qu'ils gémissaient de leur petite brûlure à la langue. Ils mangèrent tranquillement puis Happy s'endormit bien vite. Lucy te tarda pas à aller sous la tente pendant que Natsu mangeait encore. La nuit était bien tombé cette fois ci, et la fatigue s'installer dans le corps de la jeune femme. Quand elle sentit son compagnon entrer dans la tente. Il vint se presser contre elle embrassant son cou plusieurs fois avec envie. Elle ouvrit les yeux gémissante.

\- Uhm Natsu.. Il y a Happy on ..

\- Chut. J'en ai beaucoup trop envie Luce ..

Elle se tut, cette voix, sa voix, était tellement sexy. Il avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix tellement rauque qu'elle se demanda si ce n'était pas un animal qui lui parlait à la place. Il continua d'embrasser son cou puis l'allongea correctement sur le dos car elle était sur le côté et se mit sur elle. Il Balada ses mains sous son t-shirt. Elle frissonna , il le lui enleva et embrassa sa poitrine volumineuse. Elle gémit quand il se mit à mordiller ses tétons et malaxant sa pauvre poitrine puis, il descendit ses lèvres sur son ventre lentement, très lentement ce qui lui procura d'énormes frisson. Tout en embrassant son ventre il lui ouvrit sa jupe et la lui baissa lentement , très lentement. Elle ne faisait que frissonnait puis , soupira d'aise en sentant les lèvres de Natsu sur ses cuisses. Il les lui écarta et continua son chemin, elle lâcha un couinement quand il posa ses lèvres sur sa culotte. Elle baissa la tête très rougissante.

\- Natsu non .. c'est g-gênant ..

\- J'ai envie de te goûter .. laisse toi faire ..

Il fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes et la fis rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements. Elle cacha son visage avec ses mains rouge de honte quand il lui écarta les cuisses.

\- Lucy tu es magnifique ..

\- Ne dit pas ça baka !

Il sourit posa ses lèvres sur son pubis tendrement, elle soupira d'aise gigota légèrement il la tint fermement et passa sa langue sur sa délicate vulve, elle lâcha un long gémissement. Il commença léchouiller et mordiller son clitoris avec envie, elle gémit bruyamment mis ses mains sur sa bouche en se cambrant quand il rentra sa langue en elle.

\- Han Natsu !

Il sourit contre ses lèvres intimes puis joua de sa langue en elle la bougeant profondément, elle gémit bruyamment son nom gigotant sous sa langue. Natsu tendit l'oreille avec son ouïe fine il put perceptire que happy dormait profondément. Alors , a l'aide de son pouce. Il malaxa son bouton d'amour tout en bougeant sa langue en elle, de plus en plus rapidement. Il la sentit trembler sous sa langue , elle avait ses mains sur sa bouche, criant de plaisir contre. Son excitation montant de plus en plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle allait jouir, il allait la faire jouir. Elle se cambra vivement enleva ses mains de devant sa bouche.

\- Natsu ! Cria-t-elle de plaisir.

Il lécha lentement sa vulve humide de jouissance et d'excitation , déposa un baiser dessus et remonta vers son visage doucement. Elle le regarda lentement , rouge et tremblante d'excitation. Il caressa sa joue lentement, remis une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Vraiment magnifique .. et délicieuse ..

Il l'embrassa longuement , elle y répondit. Il se déshabilla très vite alla se placer entre ses cuisses, elle gémit contre ses lèvres en sentant la verge dure de son amant. Il mit une couverture sur eux et se glisser en elle rapidement. Elle se cambra en gémissant bruyamment son nom , il émit un grognement animal en se sentant en elle. Excitant, beaucoup trop excitant. Il prit son menton entre ses mains colla son front au sien la faisant le regarder.

\- Regarde moi lucy .. tu me rend fou ..

Il donna un brusque coup de rein, elle cria. Il ne pouvait se retenir , il avait refoulé ses chaleurs toute la journée. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle subisse ses envies. Il bougea de plus en plus profondément en elle allant toujours le plus loin possible autant qu'il le pouvait, bien que cela pouvait paraître impossible, il avait le sentiment qu'il y arrivait. Leur bassin s'entrechoquent, leur respiration saccadé, leur corps en sueur se frottant l'un contre l'autre. L'extase absolue arriva bien vite pour nos tourtereaux. Mais le dragon slayer n'en avait pas finis avec elle.

Après s'être retiré d'elle , il la souleva , elle cria légèrement de surprise ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait. Il la sortit dehors de la tente avec le sourire. Elle le regarda.

\- N-Natsu ..! Qu'est-ce que tu fais enfin ?!

\- Je t'emmène continuer dehors.

\- Hein ?!

Il emmena un peu plus et la jeta dans l'eau, elle cria de surprise mais se rendit vite compte que l'eau était chaude, tellement chaude, que de la fumer en sortait de celle ci. Il la rejoignit dans l'eau doucement.

\- J'ai découvert ça tout à l'heure en allant -chasser.

\- C'est .. Ça fait du bien et le paysage est vraiment .. fantastique ..

Il se colla contre elle , elle le regarda en rougissant, il embrassa sa mâchoire elle frissonna en sentant son corps bouillant contre elle. Il la souleva, elle enroula ses cuisses autour de sa taille , il caressa ses fesses fermement elle colla son front au sien en se mordant la lèvre , il la fixa , elle trouva ses yeux extrêmement envoûtant. Elle l'embrassa avidement d'elle même, il y répondit avidement tout en entrant en elle vivement. Elle cria contre ses lèvres et bougea son bassin contre lui excité, il la colla au bord du lac leur corps était presque totalement sous l'eau, elle ne cachait que leurs intimité qui étaient en pleine action.

Il navigua en elle énergiquement et puissamment la faisant crier de plaisir. Ils bougèrent longuement à deux, l'excitation devenant de plus en plus en grande. Le temps ne semblait pas leur passait et pourtant ils finirent par arriver à l'explosion de plaisir à nouveau. Il grogna bruyamment de plaisir contre son cou , elle reprit son souffle exténué elle le laissa se retirer d'elle puis eut soudain une révélation.

\- Mais oui !

\- Quoi ? Demanda Natsu en embrassant son cou.

\- La fleur !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de la fleur , j'ai envie de continuer, dit il en continuant de taquiner son cou.

\- Et moi je suis épuisé ! Dit elle en le repoussant légèrement. - La fleur n'est pas sur la terre ferme, alors est ou à ton avis ?

\- Je sais pas moi, dans le ciel ?

\- Baka ! Dit elle en le frappant. - Elle est sous l'eau ! Voilà pourquoi l'eau est bouillante la nuit. Car avec la lumière de la pleine lune de cette forêt la fleur scintillent.

\- Uhm d'accord , j'ai pas tout pigé mais maintenant on peut faire l'amour ?

\- Natsu enfin ! Dit elle en rougissant.- je vais la chercher moi.

Il grogna bruyamment quand elle alla sous l'eau, il la suivit. Et effectivement , la fleur ou plutôt les feurs, était toute sous l'eau ainsi que plein d'autres créatures lumineuse magnifique. Ils nagèrent doucement vers le fond pour prendre des fleurs , des poissons lumineux et phosphorescent nagèrent autour d'eux. Lucy les trouva magnifique. Après leur cueillette , ile remontèrent doucement rapidement à la surface.

\- Voilà on cueilli assez de fleur ! Dit elle en souriant.

\- Ouais,on va pouvoir rentrer demain au village et continuer à-

\- Natsu , dit elle en lui coupant la parole. - Je suis exténué, on assez fait l'amour.

\- Pour l'instant, demain je ne te laisserais aucun répit.

Elle rougit violemment, mais approuva en hochant la tête horriblement gêné. Il sourit et ils sortirent de l'eau en mettant les fleurs dans le sac que le vieille homme du village leur avait donné puis allèrent se rhabiller et se recoucher.

Le lendemain arriva vite , ils rangèrent leur campements , Lucy bailla exténué de sa nuit, Harry fit un sourire vicieux en mettant sa patte devant sa bouche.

\- Oh oh .. je vois qu'il y en a qui se sont amusés toute la nuit ..

\- Happy ! S'indigna Lucy en rougissant.

\- Ça tu peux le dire mon pote , sourit Natsu en tapant dans la patte de Happy.

\- Natsu !!!

Elle était rouge de honte , qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être enfantin sérieusement. Ils prirent leur sac ainsi que le sac des fleurs puis partir direction le village. Ils marchèrent longuement et arrivèrent bien vite. Le vieille homme étaient à l'entré , il sourit en les voyant arriver.

\- Ah vous êtes déjà de retour !

\- Oui , nous avons trouvés les fleurs, dit elle avec le sourire.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup, pour vous récompenser en plus des pièces d'or promis, nous vous invitons à la fête des lumières qu'organisent notre village ce soir.

\- La fête des quoi ? Demanda Natsu sens comprendre.

\- La fête des lumières. Comme vous l'avez deviné ses fleurs sous l'eau enchanté brillent. Alors chaque fois que nous les cueillons nous faisons une fête appelés la fête des lumières. Nous faisons des remèdes avec les fleurs ainsi que des cocktails , les amoureux en raffolent, dit il en souriant rougissant légèrement d'un air presque pervers.

\- Pas de problème on reste.

\- Natsu ! Dit elle en rougissant.

Il lui sourit ,elle le frappa. Ils entrèrent dans le village et prirent leur récompense avant d'aller dans leur chambre qu'on leur avait attribué, une seul chambre donc. Ils posèrent leur affaires et partir visiter le village en attendant la soirée.

\- C'est vraiment joliment bien décoré ..

\- Ouais , j'ai faim, se plaignit Natsu.

\- T'inquiète pas on mangera ce soir.

\- Oh lucy regarde !! Dit Happy tout excité avec Natsu en voyant un jeux pour enfant.

Elle secoua la tête, des gamins.

Ce soir là , la fête battait à son plein. Tous les villageois s'amusaient comme des fous , mangeant, dansant et buvant. Ce racontant quelque histoire effrayante aux enfants et aux adultes. Lucy passa une très bonne soirée. Elle prit Happy dans les bras, on lui avait donné de l'herbe à chat alors il était complètement dans les vapes et dormait même profondément. Elle monta dans la chambre et posa Happy dans un petit lit , elle se laissa tomber dans le grand lit qu'elle partageait ce soir avec Natsu. Elle avait soudain chaud, ce cocktail avec les fleurs enchantés avaient comme un effet aphrodisiaque.

Natsu entra lentement, lui aussi avait chaud et ce n'était pas qu'à cause du cocktail. Il vint rejoindre Lucy et l'embrassa avidement. Elle y répondit bien vite et après ce baiser fougueux et passionné. Lucy prit bien vite les devant. Elle se retrouva assez vite sur son dragon slayer déposant de multiples baiser sur le cou de celui ci. Il gémit ,il était horriblement bouillant et haletait. Il bandait même déjà. Ce cocktail n'avait pas amélioré ses chaleurs, ça les avait même multipliés. Elle enleva sa veste ainsi que son écharpe qui la gênait horriblement pour embrasser son cou bien plus passionnément. Elle lui laissa plusieurs marques sur celui ci avant de descendre sur le torse musclé de son amant. Elle embrassa, léchouilla et suçota la peau de ce dernier. Elle laissa plusieurs marque pendant que celui ci chuchotait son nom en gémissant. Elle descendit vite ses lèvres sur son pantalon qu'elle enleva très vite suivit de son boxer. Il était à présent à nue face à elle. Et elle allait en profiter.

Sa verge fièrement redresser. Elle passa sa langue dessus, il émit un grognement de contentement. Elle sourit et continua sensuellement ses coup de langue, que c'était excitant de le voir comme ça. Elle engloutit vite le mont blanc de sa verge et le suçota avidement , il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui caressa la tête pendant qu'elle engloutissait sa virilité dans sa jolie bouche. Il grogna bruyamment quand il sentit celui ci buter au fond de sa gorge.

\- Han luce oui ..

Elle commença à faire de long vas et viens tantôt lent tantôt rapide. Il grogna bruyamment de plaisir étant très excité par ce qu'elle faisait. Il en bougea son bassin excité serrant ses cheveux , elle gémit quand elle n'avait plus contrôle sur ses vas et viens. Il le faisait de lui-même , elle donna des coup de langue contre celui ci pour l'exciter.

\- Han ! Han lucy ! Grogna-t-il bruyamment.

Elle faillit s'étouffer quand la verge de son nakama buter au fond de sa gorge à répétition. Elle savait qu'il allait jouir , elle le savait parfaitement. Alors elle se détacha de son entreprise et reprit les devant en le suçant avidement et intensément englobant totalement sa jolie verge. Il gémit bruyamment la laissant faire serrant juste ses cheveux , il ne put se retenir.

\- Lucy ! Grogna-t-il bruyamment en se déversant dans sa bouche.

Elle ferma les yeux et avala lentement la jouissance de son dragon slayer. Elle enleva sa bouche lentement et il la regarda , elle était si désirable après ce qu'elle venait de faire qu'il la fit venir vite vers lui et l'embrassa avidement. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à y répondre. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionnés avant que lucy ne de retrouve vite sens vêtements elle aussi. Elle se plaça à quatre patte et ondula son fessier pour exciter son compagnon.

\- Han lucy ce cocktail tu devrais en boire plus souvent ..

\- Uhm Natsu viens vite .., gémit-elle excité.

Il se plaça derrière elle et entra en elle d'un brusque coup de rein. Elle se cambra en criant de plaisir, il bougea en elle rapidement le plaisir étant beaucoup trop présent impossible pour lui de s'arrêter et elle le savait très bien. Il prit ses hanches fermement en main et continua ses coups de rein qui devinrent de plus en plus brusque. Lucy tenait fermement les draps entre ses mains, ses tétons se frottèrent frénétiquement contre le draps à cause des vas et viens incessant de son dragon slayer. Elle cria quand il devint soudain un peu plus violent.

\- Natsu ! Han ! Cria-t-elle de plaisir.

\- Tu me rend tellement fou Lucy j'en peux plus .., grogna-t-il bruyamment de plaisir.

Il la fit se redresser colla son dos contre son torse musclé et commençant de vigoureux et brusque vas et viens ne s'arrêtant pas. Il mit sa main sur sa gorge et la serra légèrement puis prit son sein gauche de son autre main et le malaxa fermement faisant rouler quelque fois son tétons autour de ses doigts. Il la sentit trembler sous lui, il sourit excité rougissant autant qu'elle , leur souffle et leur sueur se mélangeant autant que leur corps s'entrechoquaient. Il a abandonna vite son sein et descendit sa main entre ses cuisses. Il malaxa son bouton d'amour intensément tout en ne cessant ses vas et viens , il voulait la faire venir en même temps que lui. Et cela n'allait pas tarder. Après un ultime coup de coup de rein, ils explosèrent tous les deux de plaisir.

Natsu se retira lentement d'elle et lâcha prise. Lucy tomba sur le ventre essoufflé et Natsu près d'elle. Mais leur nuit était loin d'être fini, Lucy se pressa contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il y répondit sans hésiter et l'attira sur lui. Elle se frotta contre lui pour le faire à nouveau se redresser - ce qui ne dura pas longtemps vu les chaleurs qu'il avait - puis se laissa glisser lentement sur son membre. Beaucoup trop lentement au goût de Natsu qui d'ailleurs, pour remédier à ça , il prit ses hanches en main et la fit s'empaler sur sa virilité entièrement, elle cria son nom en se cambrant. Il émit un grognement animal.

\- Han ma Lucy .. Je t'aime tellement ..

Elle rougit soudainement , le regarda longuement il caressa sa joue.

\- Bouge .. bouge sur moi ma lucy ..

Elle bougea sur lui en gémissant bruyamment son nom , il prit ses fermement ses fesses en main et bougea avec elle passionnément. Ils s'embrassèrent, se taquinèrent le cou de baiser , de léchouille essayant de rendre fou l'autre autant qu'il le pouvait. Elle colla son front au sien au moment où ils allaient enfin exploser à nouveau.

\- Han mon Natsu je t'aime !! Cria-t-elle de plaisir quand l'orgasme arriva enfin.

Il l'embrassa amoureusement, il avait beau être un enfant. Un idiot. Il avait beau ne pas comprendre certaines choses du premier coup. C'était son idiot. Elle aimait comme il était. Quand à lui, c'était sa Lucy. Son intelligente et jolie Lucy. Elle avait beau être parfois capricieuse, facilement gêner. C'était sa petite prude. Et il l'aimait comme elle était. Il caressa sa joue après un dernier baiser et la regarda.

\- Et maintenant .. On le fait ce bébé ? Dit il d'un sourire sournois.

\- Natsu !! Dit elle rouge pivoine.

\- C'est beauuuuu l'amouuuurrrrrr , dit soudain happy surgissant sur le lit.

\- NATSU JE TE DETESTEEE !!! Dit elle rouge de honte.

Oui, c'était **_sa_** prude et qu'est ce **_qu'il pouvait l'aimer._**

Oui, c'était **_son_** idiot et qu'est ce **_qu'elle pouvait l'aimer._**

 **.0.**

Et voila , c'est la fin de ce merveilleux OS. J'espère de tout coeur cette petite histoire en deux partie vous aura plût. En tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Dite moi ce que vous en pensez , je lis tout vous commentaires !

Je remercie encore les quelque personnes qui on commenté cette histoire , ça ma fait beaucoup plaisir. Merci encore. :)

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire sur skyrock et aussi sur Wattpad sur le compte : Draymione09.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires ;)

KISS KISS

Morgane.


End file.
